dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Viral
Character A new villain OC goes by the name Viral. Viral is known to be a powerful entity that can spread chaos and destruction all over the internet. He has the ability to absorb data from every comptuter and other electronic devices. He has a goal to take complete control all over the internet, like Dark Doom will take full measure and kill anyone he sees and who stands in his way. How unlike him, he doesn't kill anyone he sees. Bio Viral is been spreading viruses all over the world. Because of this, people thinks of him as some urban legend. It all starts off where a Street Gang were all packing up cocaine. a mysterious black figures with flames surrounding his body shows up, depicting to be Viral. The Street Gang round their firearms out and try to kill him but Viral dodges every single shot and summons a katana and mutilates them all in a flash. When Chad Cop and the police arrived they see that there were no survivors, leaving no trace of Viral at all. Two months later, a photographer went to a woman's house. When she was watching the news about the incident she answers the door and the photographers tells her that if he can come to her house for any clues of Viral. When the women went to check on her computer, she sees Viral appears. He gives the women a death stare directly at her as women feel insanity take control. The photographer hears the women ranting and crying upstairs, when he went to check up on her he sees the women stabbed herself through the chest. The photographer takes a picture and reported to the police and now the area was convicted. Several people had complaints about Viral appearing on computer's and spreading viruses all over the city. Catch Phrase *"Just doing my own work" Abilities *Hand-to-Hand combat. *Own style of martial arts fighting. *Weapon Proficiency. *Blade Projection. *Expert Shot. (Even with heavy weapons, shaky hands or grenade launchers) *Umbra-Pyrokinetic Combat. *Gun Kata. *Razor Wind. *Blade Construction. *Slash Projection. Powers *Umbra-Pyrokinesis. *Summons any type of weaponry. *Technopathy. *Bullet Hell. *Intangability. *Omnilingualism. *Blade Elongation. *Gun Protrusion. *Umbra-Pyroportation. *Datakinesis. *Efficacy Manipulation. *Black Earth Manipulation *Sword Beam Emission. *Vector Manipulation. Power Trivia *Can able to manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color (usually black), which is inextinguishable by normal means. *Can summon a stream of endless waves of objects like blades, bullets, energy blasts, around his targets to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. *Able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, and is also able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. *Can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Viral may even communicate with animals or read body language. *Able to extend the length of bladed weapons to varying degrees. *Can transform parts of himself (arms, legs, and shoulders into strong gun-like weapons with massive fire power and can actually control the movements of such gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power. Viral can make the projectiles from his equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect precision and accuracy. *Can teleport via dark fire and dark fire-like sources. *Controls the binary visible computer information known as data allowing him to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations and do amazing things to or inside computers such as hacking and manipulate computer programs. *Can control the efficacy of anything he wish, this allows him to increase or decrease the efficiency and potency of anything and control the probability or improbability of something happening. *Can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. *Able to change the magnitude and direction of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technicaly speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Character Trivia *Cold. *Evil. *Uncanny. *Virus. *Control all electronic devices. *Absorbs data. *Control dark fire. *Knows hand-to-hand combat. *Can rain down many firearms, similar to Wolf's Lone Wolf Mode. *Born from all viruses. *Technokinetic. *Has a self taught fight syle, like Wolf. *Immune to any security systems. * Selfish. *Has full control over electronic devices. *Merciless as hell. *Brutal. *Create cyborgs and mechas. *Knife specialist like Wolf. *Cruel. *Destructive. *Strict. * Possessive. *Technological entity. *Unlike Dark Doom, he kills anyone who are insubordinate and disobedience. *Compared to Saigron, Viral wears black and red high tech armor. Voice Voice of Bob Barbas from DMC: Devil May Cry Theme Music 'Viral's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' Gallery Viral 5.png Viral 4.png Viral 3.png Viral 2.png Viral 6.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Character